


The becoming of a sanctuary

by fish_wifey



Series: Basketball ghouls [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (first bit only), F/M, First Kiss, Kid Fic, Teiko era, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they started living together and be a couple that fights, loves, and generally likes to hang around each other, Satsuki first needs to become the strong shoulder Daiki would need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The becoming of a sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevenmornings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenmornings/gifts).



> After request, the prequel of these cute children! The setting after is their Teiko days, with guest appearances .v. Sorry for leaving Akaashi out, I didn't do it on purpose -v-;  
> We have an alley again, but no graphic violence *v*b Hope this 'how they got together' fic is as enjoyable as the other one, even without super sexy parts in it ;; You can read whichever you like first~ but here's the other one uvu http://archiveofourown.org/works/2234886/ 
> 
> Gifted to Sevenmornings because she translated the other fic into Chinese *v*~

Summer warmed her skin, making the sun protection her mother put on her mere hours ago, shimmer in its light. A soft breeze lifted Satsuki’s hair, as she inhaled the scent of the playground. Fruits and juices, happy children, the smell of trees and grass. Satsuki enjoyed the peaceful view from being in the middle of the playing field. Children were swinging back and forth, their laughter loud and shrill from reaching higher with every swing. Nearby, an older child was helping a younger one who had fallen and was crying, before they shared their lunch packages together. The act made her own tummy grumble in response. Satsuki raised her head trying to find her friend. She couldn’t see Daiki, until her eyes scanned the wider overview.

She found him, standing tall and at ease on top of the metal-threaded dome he’d climbed. Satsuki couldn’t help but pout. This was the third time this week. She had told him so many times not to climb on dangerous places where he would hurt himself and end up crying. Plus, Satsuki herself didn’t like climbing around a lot in fear of falling, so she couldn’t go up to follow him. Feeling responsible for the crybaby who acted all adventurous, she toed into her slippers and took a brisk walk to the dome. After all, Daiki had come to her house to ask her out here to play, and now he was running off doing stunts again!

She had gone a few steps from the sandbox, when a kid she hadn’t seen before blocked her path. Blinking, Satsuki tried to walk past him, but he pushed her. Crying out at the sudden shock, her anger bubbled up from where she sat on the ground. 

“Hey!” Ready to defend herself, Satsuki pushed herself off the ground with the elbows, when her whole body froze. The boy’s head blocked out the sun, and after a short adjustment to see, Satsuki witnessed his eyes changing colour. They were pitch black, with angry red pupils in their midst. The scary change frightened Satsuki, her body unmoving when the kid closed in on her, his mouth open. Shaken as she was, her tiny voice called for Daiki. 

The boy hovered over her legs, a bit of saliva collecting at his lips, the faintest chant of ‘meat’ coming from them. All warmth from the sun she had felt now froze on her skin, the peace gone, the breeze’s scent foul. As he grabbed her arm by force, Satsuki cried out again, louder, terrified at how strong this strange boy’s grip was, and how he bared his teeth at her. Struggling, kicking her feet to get away from him, the boy’s grip tightened. Without thinking, she screamed when he pulled her arm to his mouth, his teeth on her skin.

“Let her go!” At last, help arrived. Daiki knocked the terrifying boy aside, and Satsuki saw Dai-chan’s shoulders trembling. The boy with the weird eyes stood up right after, his posture on all fours, teeth still bared. Daiki stood in front of her, defending her with his arms wide. Then, as if a switch went off, the other boy froze in fear, and ran away. 

“Ouch…” Satsuki sat up, taking her arm in hand. Daiki hadn’t come soon enough, for the boy who was now fleeing the playground, had bitten her. The marks weren’t deep, but her fair skin couldn’t hide the red dents. Pink hair falling in front of her face, she heard Daiki’s clothes rustle when he crouched in front of her, taking her arm in his hands.

“Satsuki, are you alright!? Did he hurt you?” She hadn’t witnessed such concern from him since the day they met on this same playground, where she had come to his aid to defend him against bullies. Murmuring that she was alright, only scared, Satsuki pushed her hair away from her face, smiling when she looked up- 

And the fright struck her body motionless again, killing the gentle appreciating smile on her lips. Gasping, she grabbed Daiki’s hands, pushing them off herself. 

“Satsuki, what- Oh.” Daiki lowered his head and his lids obscured the view to his own black eyes with red pupils. 

“D-Dai-chan…” 

“Satsuki, please don’t cry. I- I am not dangerous! Not to you.” He closed his eyes, face scrunching up with effort. Watching him breathe in and out, seeing him crouched like this, Satsuki calmed herself once more. She took his hands, offering him some sort of anchor. Other kids had stayed away once Daiki had arrived, and she would shoo off anyone coming near them. 

When Daiki opened his eyes, it showed the dark blue that matched his hair. Reassured that he was still himself and wouldn’t harm her, Satsuki stood up, pulling him with her. Daiki looked beaten and afraid of what she would say, so she couldn’t help but smile to him and keep their hands linked. 

“It’s fine, Dai-chan.” After some thought, he grinned in hopes, then looked past her. 

“Satsuki, I will walk you home, okay? I think I have to talk to my mom…” The concerned voice unnerved her a bit, but Satsuki nodded, letting him lead her off the playground and back to her home. 

*~*~* 

Unable to sleep that night, Satsuki pushed her sheets away and walked to the window. Pushing her knees kneeling on a bunch load of cushions, she opened her window. The summers in Tokyo gave them warm nights, and when she opened her bedroom window, one of those gentle breezes carrying the aftermath of a hot day drifting into her room. She heard the cicadas sing, fathers coming home late from work, a single cry of a child somewhere in her neighborhood. A chill ran down her arms, and she gripped the same wrist the boy from the playground had tried to bite. The signs of it were gone by the time Daiki had brought her home. 

As much as she wanted to tell her mother, Satsuki had refrained from doing so. Before heading off, Daiki had begged her not to tell her parents about the boy who attacked her, or about Daiki’s eyes. Albeit troubled by the request, Satsuki had nodded in agreement. Sighing, Satsuki wondered what those eyes were all about. She wasn’t afraid of Daiki; the initial shock of the two incidents weren’t scaring her anymore. And yet she couldn’t sleep. Draping her arms on the windowsill, she looked outside her window. The sun had gone down earlier, the child-friendly neighborhood quieting down around her house. 

Curiosity made her want to talk to Daiki, asking him all kinds of questions. 

“Yo, Satsuki-chan!” Eyes widened by the surprise, Satsuki looked up; Daiki hung from the top of the roof, grinning. Wanting to scream, and tell him to get off there, the astonishment made gape without saying a thing. Daiki grinned, while he jumped off the bottom of the roof, landing on top of the triangle roof in front of Satsuki’s room, and came eye to eye with his friend.

“Knew you couldn’t sleep, so I came over.”

“D-Dai-chan! What are you doing here?” She whispered in low but threatening tones, readying herself to lecture him on five different things, going from the time to him being outside and doing reckless maneuvers again! But she also had her questions, not just about the eyes, but also about how Daiki could get on her roof like that!

“Relax, will ya, and let me in.” Stepping away from the window, Satsuki pouted when Daiki hopped from windowsill and into her room. She was glad to see his blue eyes gleaming in the dimmed light of her room. He walked past her, touching her bitten arm with a light touch, and crouched in front of her bedroom table. Following suit and sensing the general change of his attitude, Satsuki sat next to him.

“So, will you tell me what happened today?” She’d rather have him divulge secrets than ask for them. Holding herself back as well as she could, Satsuki hoped Daiki would provide her the answers she was looking for.

“I’ve talked with my parents and… Well my dad doesn’t want me to, but mom understands! She is okay with me telling you about… about us.” Daiki pressed his lips together, fingers playing with his knee-short pants. Satsuki recognized the behaviour from when Daiki had to spill the beans of his adventurous antics to his parents when Satsuki was present, or that one time she’d fallen off his bike and he had to explain a cut on her elbow to her parents. He’d never given her this posture when he explained something.

“Satsuki, you have to promise me not to tell anyone. No one can know, alright? It’s a secret.” Nodding with all her sincerity, Satsuki inched closer to him, and he bowed his head when he whispered. “My parents and I, we are- well uhm, we’re this kind of- different beings. We’re not h-human.” Something weird happened in Satsuki. Although this statement was eerie, she didn’t feel repulsed or afraid of Daiki, not in the least. She crouched as close as she could without bumping their heads. Their legs touched, and Satsuki put her fingers on Daiki’s knee, urging him to go on with explaining.

“In fact, we’re ghouls. We uhm- well our bodies are different from humans.” Satsuki had heard of ghouls. Passing by high school children who swapped macabre gossip, she had learned about this dangerous species living in the midst of Tokyo. From the information she had gathered, the logical move would be to scream for her parents and run away from this species in front of her.

But it was Daiki. And she wouldn’t abandon her friend, no matter what he was. 

“You and your parents… they haven’t hurt anyone, right?” Daiki shook his head quickly, telling her about all kinds of other ways to get their nutrition for their specific diet. He told her about the kid they’d met today, and that he had just been hungry. Satsuki listened, feeling all sorts of anxiety leave her body. Although Daiki’s eyes had changed too, he swore to her it was only because of his ‘powers’, in order to protect her. The final shock left her system after that confession. This was her Daiki, who wouldn’t harm her or her parents, nor their classmates or their teachers. She just knew he was safe to be around. 

“-so we moved here when I was born, you know? Liking the safer and calmer district. They wanted me to grow up like a normal child, go to school and stuff. I mean, I don’t- didn’t care about it, but.” In rare times, Daiki’s cheeks became pink, a discolouring Satsuki usually poked fun at. Tonight, she couldn’t help herself but sooth him, patting his knees instead. “Well yeah, I think it’s cool to be amongst humans. Surrounded by you.” He looked at her, the blush still apparent on his skin. 

“I swear it, Satsuki, I won’t ever harm you! Dad’s helping me control it, and we’re pretty normal. I never thought about- about eating you or anything!” Satsuki nearly laughed at his earnest face, promising her not to eat her, or the people she cared about. Smiling softly, Satsuki moved her head forwards, kissing the side of Daiki’s face.

“I know, Dai-chan.” She promised in turn to protect his secret, as long as he would behave well. Seeing the immense weight drop from his shoulders, rising from beneath the emotional pressure, they went back to the window to say good night. Daiki was still pink in the face, touching the part where Satsuki had kissed him. 

*~*~* 

She shook, full body tremors reigning her body and Satsuki couldn’t stop it. Years after the incident on the playground, she came face to face with another ghoul, a full-grown one. It was a summer night alike the one Daiki had told her all about ghouls and his family’s arrangement with dealing belonging to this species. Unlike to when she was a child, the night was young, and she has just told her friends from middle school good bye after they had eaten ice cream.

One moment, she was calling Daiki to tell him she had gone off without him to eat with her friends. A simple revenge because he spend most of his free time on the basketball court, and had demanded of her to stop coming for some weird reason. The next moment, she had been kicked in the stomach, slammed into a wall, and found herself between trashcans and rodents, looking up into hungry eyes. The man in front of her was probably in his thirties. The ghoul walked towards her in slow movements, eying her as if she was meat for the taking. 

_For him, I’m just that._

“P-Please, you don’t have to do this! I have a friend, he can help you with food!” 

“I don’t want ‘food’, I want you, pretty girl.” He licked his lips, and Satsuki tore her eyes from his face, looking for something to defend herself with. First, she needed to stand. It was impossible to fight a ghoul as a human, but she wouldn’t sit down cowering away and wait to be eaten! Putting her phone away, she waited for him to make his move. She would figure out an exit, and then run for her life. The plan seemed simple, until thick vines crept over the ghoul’s arms, purple and brown-ish vines, pulsating an orange glow. They came from behind his back, and Satsuki classified it as rinkaku. She couldn’t outrun someone with high reaction abilities. As much as she wanted to fight for her life, Satsuki’s legs gave up the will to fight or flight, unable to move. 

Thinking of Daiki, and how he had saved her before, she hated to wish him to be here again. It has always been her saving him, helping him, guarding him. Only when it came to ghouls, Satsuki felt defenseless, as a child and now as a teen. She needed him.

When the ghoul attacked, jumping and his rinkaku pointed towards her, she thought of Daiki. She saw her opening, and slid under the high jump of the predator. Slipping, her ankle at a weird ankle, she fell on the ground, watching the rinkaku come down on her, and she expected physical pain of the calibre she never experienced before, when all movements stopped.

The ghoul was suspended in the air, his face bewildered. His rinkaku stopped by thin, blue veins, which looked like tiny strikes of lightning. They pulsated, having a darker blue core. A second passed when Satsuki looked up to the astonished ghoul’s face, and then he was slammed into the trash himself, knocking over the cans. Satsuki jumped up and looked at him scrambling, her legs finally willing to run. Instead, she slammed straight into a bulk of a body. Ready to bite, claw and kick her way to freedom, she turned her angry head, facing Daiki. The deja-vu intensified. 

Daiki, who had grown taller and broader than her in puberty, looked down at her with a face full of contempt. She had grown accustomed to the view of his black and red eyes, but they were now piercing her with anger. The arm which slid around her back was warm and sweaty, steadying her. All sorts of blue lightning strikes emitted from his skin, slashing against the walls of the alley. The first shock of seeing him like this dropped when Satsuki felt his hand on her elbow, keeping her pressed to his form.

“Close your eyes, Satsuki.” The voice she’d known to grow deeper through the last two years, held an even darker edge to it when he was pissed off. Breathing in his sweaty scent, putting her forehead to his damp shirt, she closed her eyes and nodded, breathing out. The ghoul screamed in pain behind her, and she felt Daiki’s kagune, which he had shown her only twice before, tickle her bare skin. 

“Don’t look behind you.” The moment passed, and Daiki walked backwards out of the alley, not letting go of her. She took the warning to heart, not looking back at what she presumed to be a dead ghoul. Out of the alley and towards the shopping district, all through the subway and on the road to her home, Daiki held her in one arm, closely pressed to his side. A few times, when people would bump into her, Satsuki would put her arm around his back, nudging it between his warmth and his training’s bag. They didn’t say a word until Daiki jumped up her roof and towards her bedroom, didn’t speak until he closed her window.

“Are you completely mad, stupid idiot!? Why the fuck are you out this late, huh? I told you those streets are dangerous, why would you-”

“Oh excuse me very much, but I do have other friends besides you, and they wanted to go and eat ice cream.” She kept herself composed although her body trembled. Alike Daiki’s rage, she couldn’t keep it down, apart from her non-shaken voice. 

“Buy it in the store, goddamnit. Don’t go out so late.”

“It’s not late. My parents are totally fine with me going out-” Daiki rushed up to her, grabbed her arms and lowered his head to hers. 

“Your parents don’t know my kind the way I do. The way you should know them and fear them. I don’t care if you want to have fun with other people, hell, go ahead. I don’t care one shit about it! But don’t run head first into places I told you ghouls gather to hunt, stupid!”

“You’re stupid! First you tell me not to come watch you play basketball, and now you get mad if I do other things in my free time? I have a life, you know!? I can enjoy things, without you.” She stood her ground, shaking his hands off her arms and positioned her fists on her hips. Daiki backed off, one step, huffing and cursing under his breath. 

“Do whatever you like then, but don’t expect me to come rescue you whenever you call!” He crossed his arms, looking down on her.

“I didn’t call you at all-”

“Yes you did! And I had to listen to that maniac plotting to murder and eat you. Do you have a brain under all that pink hair, or can’t you fathom why I would be scared to death hearing such shit!?” Satsuki remembered now, calling Daiki to tease him. Instead, he had heard the threat, probably the attack before too, and had come rushing to her aid.

“...Because we’re friends.”

“Tch.” He turned around, hiding his face. Satsuki watched his tense shoulders slump, his arms still crossed. “Yeah, we’re friends. I care about you.” Feeling like she overreacted, Satsuki moved towards him, slipping her hands under his crossed arms. The resistance was little at best, and she was able to loop her arms around his chest, feeling the growing muscles flex beneath her skin. Her nose in his back, she inhaled his intoxicating after-workout scent. 

“I’m sorry, Dai-chan.”

“...Yes, you should be.” She didn’t think it was repulsion, but something twitched in Daiki’s back muscles. Not enough to slip her off, but enough to be noticed. Satsuki put it down to his anger, and she hugged him tighter, pressing her chest against his back. 

“I will be more careful next time.” He relaxed, one of his hands dropped below to her skin, fingers touching her for a brief moment. 

 

“Good.”

*~*~* 

 

Clean laundry in both her arms, Satsuki walked at leisure to the Teiko clubroom. Unwilling to make two trips, Satsuki had put a huge stack of the cleaned towels in the basket, stacking it so high that it reached above her nose. She’s greeted most of the boys, who were going to the gymnasium, as they had walked by her, without seeing them. Arriving at the changing room, she made half a turn, pressing her shoulder to the slightly open door. The expected silence greeted her when she entered, and she put the basket down on one of the sitting banks. 

Arms free, about to distribute the folded towels, she freezed when two sets of black eyes stared at her. 

Midorima and Murasakibara have become as still as she is. Satsuki overcame her quiet shock, smiling at them as she continues her duties as their manager, starting a one-way small talk. Neither of the boys react, their eyes following her movements. At last, Midorima was the first to react upon the outing of their forms.

“Momoi-san, aren’t you surprised to see us, like this?” Midorima’s voice tentative, still surprised. Satsuki looked at them while she put the towels away, eyeing their state of undress. Both Midorima and Murasakibara wearing large, knee-length shorts for practice. Their large feet bare, while Murasakibara holding his shoes in one hand. Offering them a soft smile, Satsuki tried to lighten up their mood and putting them at ease with a joke.

“I have seen you both undressed before, remember? It doesn’t shock me if you don’t wear a t-shirt. I’m glad you’re decent enough, Unlike Dai-chan sometimes...” 

Sitting down, Murasakibara looked at his feet, stealing glances at her. “Sacchin, that’s not the bothersome issue here.” Arms between his knees, Murasakibara took the socks out of his shoes, putting them on first. Satsuki interprets his actions as nervousness; trying to give his hands something to do, to take his mind of the situation they’re all dealing with right now. Feeling confident, Satsuki shoved the towels aside, entering their space. Neither of them move, and Satsuki doesn’t feel any hostility coming from them. She put her hand on Midorima’s cheek, whose eyes looked sad. 

“I’m Dai-chan’s childhood friend, ne? And I do not believe that either Midorin or Mukkun would harm me.” Her thumb brushed the cheek of the giant in front of her, who closed his eyes. Satsuki’s hand snap to her chest, and she quickly takes some steps back. “Aaah, or do you have problems with me being here? I can leave!” Satsuki wants to make them more comfortable and feel at ease. Her feet take about two steps into the direction of the door, before they losing footing altogether. 

Long arms snaked around her lithe frame, keeping her close to the large body. Hands manoeuvre her, and Satsuki’s hand shot out to hold onto Murasakibara’s arms, as he turned her so their sides are aligned.

“See~? I told you Sacchin would be cool.” Murasakibara’s lazy smile, breaking apart when he pops a coffee-toffee in his mouth. It’s round, dark coloured, and Satsuki’s guesses an eyeball. Murasakibara rolled the sweet in his mouth, pointing at Midorima. “Midochin didn’t believe me, and suggested that we had to keep it a secret from you.”

Midorima’s shoulders eased, while his face displayed various stages of irritation. He glared at Murasakibara before turning around, putting on a shirt for practice. 

“I’ve told you many times… Stop eating with a full mouth, Murasakibara. You’re barbaric, and in front of a lady.” 

Meanwhile, Murasakibara chewed on his snack, looking at an amused Satsuki. “He’s so grumpy because he hasn’t eaten in a while~ I offered him my snacks, but he said he didn’t need any favours from me.” As Murasakibara ate another, Satsuki put her hand in front of her mouth, softly laughing into it when Midorima ‘Hmmph’d around. About to tell her friend that he should eat before something bad happened, the door smacked open, and Daiki entered. 

He wanted to say something, his mouth open, slightly irritated. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at Midorima whose shirt wasn’t over his head yet, to Murasakibara, half-naked and holding Satsuki in one arm against his side.

“Wha-! What are you two bastards doing!? Satsuki, why the hell are you in the boy’s locker room while these two are undressed!?” Of all the people in the world, Daiki dares to give a lecture on decency and private matters, also trying to demand from Murasakibara to put Satsuki down, and ‘put on a shirt, idiot!’. Another interruption entered the room, Kise filling it up with his presence. 

“Aominecchi! You were sent to get Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi, and now you’re lingering? They’ve sent me to come and get all of you, you know-” Kise stopped talking, his face slowly turning to Murasakibara and Satsuki. The latter felt the air shift, feeling clammy and unwelcome all of a sudden. She watched widened yellow eyes blink to red pupils surrounded by a fearsome black. His lips formed a snarl, and his whole body leaning forward in a threatening stance. The hand holding Satsuki tightened.

Daiki had to push Kise back, ramming him against the lockers. Satsuki knew this was bad, and she tried to get off Murasakibara arm, who wouldn’t let her go. 

“Kise, hey! Cut it out!” Daiki held Kise back, barely. Kise’s body twisted, enraged, hungry, trying to get to Satsuki. When Daiki wouldn’t let him, kagune slipped out of Kise’s backs, ripping the back of his shirt. She hadn’t been afraid of her two friends earlier, but Satsuki’s body stiffened now, seeing Kise becoming violent because of her presence. Her line of sight got blocked by Midorima, standing between them.

What happened next took Satsuki’s breath away. In a matter of seconds, a coloured, shimmering barrier spreads out in front of Midorima. Hexagons shot from Midorima’s shoulders, filling the space from floor to ceiling, from side to side. Fear left her body, filling with awe at the beauty. Daiki and Kise became hazy, their silhouettes not so visible anymore. Unable to know for sure, but once the barrier stands in totality, she can see Kise’s trashing coming to a stop. Safe behind the barrier, Murasakibara stepped forward.

“Don’t be afraid, Sacchin. Midochin’s barrier is really strong~” Murasakibara knocked on it to prove his point, and Satsuki watched how the pounding have no effect on the stability. “See, this shit will keep your safe.” Murasakibara smiled at her, his eyes turning to the purple she has known for the past one and a half years. 

“First of all, I’d like you not to call it ‘shit’, second-” Midorima spoke, while Satsuki mesmerization made her arm stretch forward, seconds before touching it. Hand turned to a fist before she dares to reach the wall, looking at Midorima. It would be like touching a part of him, and she still didn’t know how okay he would be with that.

“...It is quite alright, Momoi-san.” Midorima looked over his shoulder and smiling at her. Satsuki returns the smile, and her palm brush over the thick layer. Closer, she can make out Daiki, who holds Kise to the ground, one arm in a backwards lock. Midorima sighed. “Kise, he has slight problems adjusting to being close to humans within a cramped place. He thought we would be alone here, and thought it safe to come.” Midorima glanced to Murasakibara this time. 

“Take her away. We will handle this here.” 

“Okay~!” Murasakibara took his shirt and his sweets, then turned to the fire escape at the back of the changing room leading to the roof. “See you.” 

Looking back, Satsuki felt worry as she thought of Kise, looking at the barrier’s shimmering one last time. 

A breeze greeted her the second Murasakibara walked out, and she wanted to tell him it was alright to let her go. She swallowed those words, when Murasakibara’s kagune flowed out, eight spider-like legs. Ramming the sharp points into the wall, he climbed the gymnasium. Satsuki should scold him,saying there was a staircase, but gathering information was in her blood. She watches yet another kagune type, glowing a dark purple, reached out in succession to climb the wall in rapid speed. The rush made her hold on to her friend’s neck; Murasakibara looked at her, smiling. Once they reached the top of the roof, he put her down on her feet. 

“Kisechin, he likes humans, you see. Even with his sisters raising him, he feels bad hunting for food, so he goes long periods without any. It doesn’t weaken him too much, but he loses control over his hunger when he’s at the edge.” Putting on his shirt with one arm, walking with Satsuki to a place not shadowed by another building. “Spreading himself out too thin… He wouldn’t have attacked you under any other circumstances, Sacchin.”

Committing various information to memory, Satsuki nodded as they sat down. Tetsuya joined them on the roof, rushing in a state of distress. 

“I’ve heard what happened.” Out of breath, his eyes on Satsuki. “Momoi-san, are you alright?” 

“Mhn-hm, I’m fine! But, how does Tetsu-kun know..?” Satsuki didn’t have the time to process, but from what she witnessed, the Teiko team’s regulars knew of Daiki’s situation, which was the same as their own. Tetsuya didn’t fit the bill in the equation. Murasakibara’s arm stretched out towards Tetsuya before he can answer, holding one of the eyeball-sweets on the tip of his fingers. Satsuki hit his arm, saying its not funny, so Murasakibara ends up eating it himself. 

At that moment, Daiki joined them on the roof, ranting about Kise when he sat down near them. 

“Akashi and Midorima are taking care of everything. Midorima will make sure Kise is fed before they return to practice, and Akashi will cover our absence.” Daiki tried to steal his hand into Murasakibara’s bag, but got swatted off. Satsuki wanted to ask why none of them goes to practice, when the answer popped into her head before she uttered the question: they stayed here for her sake. 

“Minechin, these aren’t for you.” Murasakibara became annoyed, hiding the package behind himself. Daiki trying harder, but the kagune Satsuki had seen on the wall climb rake out, the points meeting in front of Murasakibara. Connecting, they lifted Murasakibara off within a cage of his own making, fending Daiki’s arm off so he couldn’t reach him. 

Satsuki was impressed; unable to reach, Daiki pushed forward, which only made the cage roll away from him. Meanwhile, Murasakibara kept on eating. Her stomach grumbling, she unpacked her lunch. Tetsuya didn’t have his bag with him. Feeling bad because he had rushed over to see her safe, she extended her arms to him, holding out her bento. 

“Oh, thank you very much, Momoi-san.” He took her chopsticks and they sat side by side, taking turns eating. 

“The fuck you eating that for?” Daiki stomped over, his pissed off face becoming angrier with every step. 

“Don’t be so rude! Are you blind? He didn’t bring his lunch with him.” Satsuki reprimanded, taking a bite herself. “Mou, you can be so childish, Dai-chan.”

“No, but I mean- Kuroko is-” Daiki squatted, cooling off. 

“I’m perfectly capable of enjoying what Momoi-san made for lunch, Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya stared at him, taking Satsuki’s chopsticks once to prove it. Daiki’s face fell, while Satsuki stuck her tongue out to him.

“Just because you can’t eat human food, doesn’t mean that Tetsu-kun can’t enjoy it!” Trying to eat without being interrupted became impossible; Daiki flopped to her other side, trying to pick at her prawns with his fingers. Satsuki fended him off, horrified. “Dai!-chan! You can’t eat this, remember! You’ll only become sick.” Satsuki gave him a horrified look, not understanding what had gotten into her friend. 

“I won’t puke it out, I swear! Just give it to me.” They fought, and Tetsuya had to break them apart, pushing Daiki gently away. As he scolded Daiki, Murasakibara came rolling back from wherever Daiki had pushed him. 

“Cut it out, Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya behaved forceful if he wanted to. Daiki looked at him, tsked, and stood up to leave. 

“All this bullshit made me hungry too. I’m gonna find Midorima and Kise.” He didn’t say good bye to any of them, and Satsuki watched him leave, still astonished at his behaviour. 

“What’s gotten into him?” Pouting, she shoved her lunch into her face, eyes set on the edge of the roof where Daiki jumped off from. She caught Tetsuya and Murasakibara in time as they exchange glances, but neither of them offered any insight. 

*~*~*

The last year of high school was filled with preparation for college entrance exams. Whenever they had a day off from studying till their brains were fried, Daiki invited Satsuki over to his room. He made Satsuki take her mind of things, and stole her bag filled with books to run to his own house. After dinner, they would unwind in Daiki’s room. 

The smell of a burned up candle emanating through his room. Daiki’s floor was scattered with sports magazines, basketball’s features most prominent among them. Satsuki felt his arm at her side, a slight movement with his elbow, and the magazine she had been reading until that moment fell on top of the others. She held as still as she was able to, her chest heaving with every exhale. Daiki’s behavior was weird, slow in its movements. Looking up into his eyes, Satsuki grew silent the minute they’d changed colour. One moment, she was asking him what the hell he was doing crawling on top of her, the next, she eased back into his cushions and sheets, unmoving from that place. 

It was one of those moments where Daiki showed his real nature. And in which Satsuki wasn’t afraid of him. They’ve grown up together, both their bodies had went through puberty, but although complicated matters had arisen between them, it had never gotten complicated in terms of Daiki’s ghoul nature, or him being a boy. 

Satsuki could tell that this moment was weird because both those things factored in. Mouth open, Daiki exhaled. His breath was always clean when Satsuki caught a whiff of it. A few times in her life, she had been afraid to smell rotten flesh or someone else’s blood, but that had never happened. Growing impatient beneath his stare, she welcomed him to move, at least do something. Abandoning all sense, his legs widened, knees moving beside her body, and he lowered himself, still some breath between them as to not touch her with his body. Instead, his fingers brushed her hair, his head descending.

When she knew what would happen, Satsuki pushed her palms up against his chest. He stopped right away, even went as far as pushing himself off and sitting down on the side of his bed. Satsuki didn’t let him go too far, catching his arm before he tried to stand.

Bare knees shuffling over his bed, she came to sit at his side, one hand pulling his face her way. Mouth closed once more, Daiki still had those black eyes with its red pupils. She dropped her voice to a whisper when she spoke.

“Are you hungry?” Daiki shook his head, Satsuki’s palm still on his jaw. 

“But I still want you.” Electrical shocks went through Satsuki’s heart and other, deeper regions of her body. She nodded, as if she had known for a while, as if this was an expected procedure. Using minimal encouraging tugs, she got Daiki to face her with his body too, both sitting sideways on the bed. Exhaling one last time, Satsuki let herself fall. She climbed onto Daiki’s lap, lifting her skirt enough to do so, ignoring the sensation of having nothing but her underwear against his jeans. She forced her jelly arms to move and loop around his neck, and he welcomed her with a faint smile, his arms behind her lower back, holding her steady. 

His eyes flickered back to the blue she liked more and more these days, and he fidgeted beneath her. The movement caused for both of them uncomfortable tension in the regions where their bodies met most intimately. 

“How long?”

“I think since you were attacked… but- I didn’t understand it till now. Guess I’m slow on that level.” He grinned his easy grin, but Satsuki knew him better. Daiki was nervous, and it was her that made him so. She hummed her relief, happy the affection wasn’t born from some baser instinct. She had dreamed about it, being with Daiki, friends with benefits. They were at that age, they were both available, both having a track record of showing no romantic interest in people in their school.

Daiki exhaled against her cheek, his lips close to her ear. “If it’s you, it can’t hurt to try. I’m up for anything.” 

Satsuki knew her answer already when he had stared her down and touched her hair. Smiling, she let her fingers roam his short blue strands. Letting herself sink without being afraid, eager to learn more about the person she cozied up to.

“As long as you’re loyal and respect me, it should be fine.”

“Idiot. You had it till now, didn’t you?” He bummed the side of his head against hers, keeping their foreheads together. Sliding her hands across his shoulders, Satsuki closed her eyes and waited, until Daiki’s lips pressed to hers. She knew what it was, what she felt, what this would be. For now, her sole focus lay in the movements of his lips against hers, and the tickle of an eager tongue at her mouth. Daiki’s fingers caressed her hair and scalp, the fabrics between them rustling when he moved away from her.

Satsuki watched him, lying on his back with an arm on top of his eyes. 

“We should take this slower.” He murmured, half-grin on his face. “You’re too much for me right now.” 

Blinking, Satsuki lay on her side, elbow pushing her upper body up. “Meaning?” She saw his reluctance to talk about it, which became apparent when Daiki pointed a finger to his crotch area. Feeling both shocked and amused, Satsuki held back a laugh. “What, from a single kiss!?” Daiki flicked her forehead, irritated. 

“I’m a young, healthy, growing boy! This is absolutely normal, woman.” He was embarrassed on top of being irritated. Noticing the pink hue on his cheeks, Satsuki couldn’t stop herself from giggling out loud, mild in her way when she tried to muffle the sound with a hand in front of her mouth. The laughter shook her shoulders, and she tried to hide it, her hair falling in front of her face as she did. 

“You…!” He tackled her, not knowing what to do with his hands and trying to keep his lap away from her body. Satsuki took one look at him before her stomach shook with another round of laughter. It only grew in volume when he tickled her for revenge. Fighting back with kicks while giggling, they fell off the bed, Satsuki on top of Daiki, who grunted as he hit the floor with her on top. 

Satsuki felt his arousal, which interested her. But Daiki made a point not to pursue baser thoughts, and she respected his choices. Easing off him and sitting on his stomach, she enjoyed watching him try to regain some sense of integrity. He touched her hips with light touches, not threatening to tickle her again. 

“Hey, once we’re done with school… Let’s live together.” He said it in his loose way, but Satsuki nodded, feeling the warmth and secureness she had with him, increase at the prospect.


End file.
